Becky the Hedgehog
*(Full) Name: Becky Torrence * Age: 16 * Gender: Female * Species: Hedgehog * Alignment: Neutral Evil * Relationship Status: Single * Fur Color: White (A VERY Light Pink) * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Likes: Pink, Expensive Clothes, Parties, Hanging with Friends, Being Wealthy, Making Fun of Less Popular/Wealthy People, Herself, Dressing Up, Flaunting in clothes from her Moms clothing line. * Dislikes: Being ignored, her own comeuppance, arguing with her friends,being called a dumb blonde, not getting what she wants, her insecurities, feeling fat. * Romantic Interests: N/A Appearance Becky is a very slim young hedgehog with a shocking tiny waist. She has a short tail, long legs, and long arms to finish off her Barbie doll like proportions. She has long flowing blonde hair that's partly covering her face, while the rest is partially pulled back and in a small ponytail, held together with a small crown-like accessory. Backstory Rebecca 'Becky' Torrence is a young, blonde, and relatively wealthy young woman who's the daughter of a fashion designer. She hopes to one day take over her mothers business in order to become a fashion designer and model to show the world what she's made of. Becky has a very obvious valley girl accent, hailing from the grand state of California (or whatever the Mobian equivalent is). Ms. Torrence and her husband split up, with the woman taking her flourishing fashion line, Mere de Rose, with her. In doing so, Becky has absolutely disowned her father without much thought, though she does allow for the man to spoil her rotten by sending her money, along with sending Ms. Torrence child support payments, and trying to win Becky back by buying her all sorts of gifts. He couldn't care less about Ms. Torrence, but all he wishes for is for his daughter to see him in a much better light...Which, considering how spoiled and ungrateful, is a near impossible task. When she was young, Becky's mom made sure to keep her daughter rather sheltered, and to only surround her daughter with like minded girls. So, that's how Becky made friends with her current posse. Makenzie Montgomery, a suck up of a Dalmatian with pink spots instead of black or brown ones, and Francesca Lexington, a temperamental poodle who has her parents wrapped around her finger. At their extremely expensive and exclusive private school Ashgate Academy, they're some of the most popular students around and contribute plenty of cash, so they get treated extra nicely because of that...of course, their parents are aware of this so that the school wont get on their nerves about their children's behavior. Personality Anyone can tell just by looking at Becky that she's as basic as they come. She loves everything and anything pink, Starbucks, expensive purses and shoes, and she even has a small pink pet chao that her father gifted to her, which she carries around in a small purse. Her mother is quite judgemental, always putting her daughter down if she isn't dressed perfectly, or has any sort of flaws that are visible. This is a reason as to why Becky is secretly insecure, and is always putting others down, especially if they're unattractive or are lacking fashion sense. Though, if asked nicely, she'll usually give anyone a makeover if they so desperately need it, and do her best to turn them into a carbon copy of herself. Bratty, stuck up, and most importantly, popular. Turn down her offer to do so during the transformation? And consider your bridge with Becky and her clique burned to the ground. But besides that, she's very eager to point out the flaws in others, and can't stand being around uglier, or less wealthy students. It's also important to note that when Becky doesn't get what she wants, she's not above throwing a full on tantrum to get what she wants, or to express her distaste for the situation. No Starbucks before class? Tantrum. Mom forgets to give her her usual $1,000 weekly allowance? Kicking and screaming. Daddy doesn't take her for their usual bi-monthly spending trip? Tears and screaming! Powers, Abilities, Skills In terms of powers and abilities, Becky isn't exactly a super hero or even a powered up person. Shes your average young woman who's just a general citizen. A damsel in distress even. However, she's well versed in the world of fashion and clothes making. She can put together a fresh new outfit in the span of a few days from scratch if given the right materials. Shes also very flexible, which contributes to her being one of the top cheerleaders at Ashgate Academy. Shes also got a short background in gymnastics. Quotes "'''OH. MY GOD.' I'm, like, SO angry at my dad! He got me the wrong colored sports car!!"'' "Because I deserve it. Like, duh." "Dont get so totally angry because I'm so totally more fortunate than you." "Oh my God. You're so...ugly. Like, dont ever talk to me again." "Like, as if your blubber butt could fit into a size 4! Get on a treadmill, fatso!" "Be careful, at the rate you're growing at you'll, like, totally ransack every McDonalds in the state." "Oh my God. I wish that poor people would, like, totally stop being poor. Just get a job!" "Like, oh my god, and the way he looked at us made me wanna vomit! Don't be jealous of us cause we have self control when McDonalds brings back the McRibs, tubby~" "My daddy is, like, gonna get me a car, and my mom said we're gonna get settled into Ashgate before we actually, like, y'know, look for a class to put me in. Which, I'm like...ughhhh. I don't wanna share a class with other people. That's such a total, like, drag to me. I don't wanna share air with peasants." "'''NOOOO!!!' Daddy, why are you SO. FREAKING. STUPID!?! It's not even a MERCEDES! It's an UGLY purple LEXUS!! Do you not love me!?! You're so USELESS! I HATE YOU!"'' "Ugh. Like, of course the world revolves around me. I'm blonde, skinny, and totally rich, DUH~" Trivia * Becky has a pet chao who's just as snooty and spoiled as herself, named Duchess. This is a silent nod to the character Duchess from Disney's Aristocats. * The name of the fashion line Ms. Torrence owns and runs, Mere De Rose, is Mother of Pink in French. * Becky and her friends are in a small clique of their own at their school, and the student body calls them The Pinkies (for obvious reasons). * Ms. Torrence is based off of the character Burdine Maxwell from the animated series Bratz (my childhood bro). * Becky and her friends are loosely based off of the Tweevils (antagonists to the Bratz in the television series). * The only reason I used Torrence as the family's last name is because I was watching the film adaptation of Stephen Kings The Shining while writing the backstory for Becky. * The school that Becky, Francesca, and Makenzie attend is loosely based off of the appearance of Bullworth Academy from the PS2 game Bully, except way more clean, well kept, and filled with mostly smart and nerdy students. Themes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=goyNJhlIL8o - Donatella by Lady Gaga https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nq5wa3AE4zo&list=PL2DJOTgk5UdOOlOOwhdE7amXnq2jUjP8l&index=9&t=0s - Popular - The Veronicas https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6YbqhdQ1Ag8&list=PL2DJOTgk5UdOOlOOwhdE7amXnq2jUjP8l&index=164&t=0s - Britney Spears - Outrageous https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CXVMZ8jwxc&list=PL2DJOTgk5UdOOlOOwhdE7amXnq2jUjP8l&index=68&t=0s - The Pussycat Dolls - Bad Girl https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bqj-ab_H9KU&list=PL2DJOTgk5UdOOlOOwhdE7amXnq2jUjP8l&index=56&t=0s - Britney Spears & Iggy Azalea - Pretty Girls